1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vibration generator that can generate vibration by rhythm in accordance with music information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-121079 discloses an apparatus for driving a vibration source that generates melodies as sound when a mobile telephone gets an incoming call and generates vibration corresponding to the ringtone melodies.
The apparatus for driving a vibration source is an apparatus configured to extract, by a low-pass filter, low-pass components from a music signal and generate vibration using the signal of the low-pass components. As a mechanism for generating vibration, the signal of the low-pass components is amplified by an amplifier, thereby driving a DC motor. A weight is eccentrically provided in the rotary shaft of the DC motor, and vibration is generated by rotating the rotary shaft. Alternatively, vibration is generated using low-pass components of a music signal using a vibration speaker.
The apparatus for driving a vibration source disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-121079 is an apparatus for producing vibration by using low-pass components of a music signal. For this reason, when music data, such as ringtone melodies of a mobile telephone, composed of simple scales not accompanying the sound of accompaniment or a percussion instrument is used as a sound source, it may be possible to generate vibration in accordance with reproduced music by extracting a lower register from the music signal. However, when music information, such as music information obtained by recording live music, in which music data of a plurality of musical instruments is mixed is used as a sound source, low-pass components of sound data of a plurality of musical instruments are left in a mixed manner even after the low-pass components are extracted therefrom, and thus, it is difficult to effectively generate a rhythm of the reproduced sound of music using vibration.
In addition, when the vibration generating source is a DC motor, it is difficult to generate vibration in accordance with a detailed rhythm of the music information.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-121079 also discloses generating the reproduced sound of music and vibration from the same vibration speaker. This method may be possible when simple melodies such as ringtone melodies of a mobile telephone serve as the sound source, but when music information in which sound data of a plurality of musical instruments is mixed serves as the sound source, it is difficult to generate a rhythm using vibration in accordance with the reproduced sound of music in which the sounds of the plurality of musical instruments are mixed.